marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Retired
Retired means that the item, site thing (or pet) won't be available again. Daisy devil.gif|Daisy Decadal chibi.gif|Decadal Gobble red (1).gif|Gobble Kujo_anime.gif|Kujo Lati prison.gif|Lati Mordo icecream.gif|Mordo Sindi autumn.gif|Sindi Snookle prison.gif|Snookle Tasi anime.gif|Tasi Vixen blitzen.gif|Vixen bak_burntsugarpie.gif|Burnt Sugar Pie bittermleon_vegetables.gif|Bittermelon black_lori_plush.png|Black Lorius Plushie book_candle.gif|Book of Candles book_ghostpoera.gif|Book of Ghosts CupidWaleePotopn.gif|Cupid Walee Potion cucumber_pizza1.gif|Cucumber Pizza potion_mordo_detective.gif|Detective Mordo Potion Costume vortex.gif Costume panda.gif Moonlight-Costume.gif Daylight-Costume.gif IceCreamCostume.gif Killer costume.gif Costume pinata.gif Costume underwater.gif Costume lightning.gif Costume splatter.gif Costume genie.gif BreezeCostume.gif Costume skinny.gif Costume wizard.gif Costume steampunk.gif Costume american.gif Costume baby.gif Costume monster.gif Costume devil.gif Costume advent.gif Costume hairy.gif Costume dark.gif Costume starry.gif Snowman costume.gif Costume toddler.gif Costume midnight.gif RIP UPSTAIRS OF BASPINAR'S CASTLE The Upstairs of Baspinar's Castle map is no more. Marapets has removed this old, pointless map. Lost Soul Description: "You are on the second floor of Baspinar's Castle. This is where King Baspinar is kept entertained because ruling Marada is a difficult job, and he needs to relax sometimes! Chill out up here at the Trunx Theatre, where the Phanty is always performing. Or you can gamble by playing some card games. You can also get the latest hair styles for your Character here!" upstairs.jpg RIP BARBER The Barber and Salon have been combined into a new and improved Salon in Lowlyhood. Lost Soul Description: "Welcome to the best barber shop in town! We have lots of weird and wonderful styles we can try out on you while you are in the world of Marada. While exploring you should always do so in style! Thats why for just one Male Haircut Coupon you can have one of this barber's new fantastic styles shown below. Just select your coupon, select the hair style you want and then we'll do the rest! We have lots of hair types - you can choose hair loss or hair replacement! '' Hair styles are not always available, some will only show certain times but restock once every 25 minutes or so, so please check back soon. New hair styles are added in the news regularly so keep checking there."'' Complete the Premium Hair Treasure Map for access to FREE premium hair cuts. RIP SECRET BLOGS Secret Blogs were released in 2004, long before Marapets had their dress up characters. The last blog was released in 2012 and before that it was about 5 or 6 years before another was released. They were difficult to draw and release, hardly used and not popular. It is now retired and the new 'Experiences' feature will take their place. Your character will now show up as the shopkeeper of your shop/gallery. You can still edit the colours and add a greeting for your character in your Shop and Gallery. You will also be able to have a different background for your Shop, Gallery and the rest of the site. Decorate your shop with these secret blogs. All blogs must be found in the following order. Secret blogs can only be found if you have found all previous secret blogs. Pink Osafo - Have a glowing pink egg in your nest then view your nest. Elger - Complete an Elger Quest. School - Complete a course at the school and gain a charisma stat. Chocolate Murfin - Complete a quest at the Candy Tree. Firey Fasoro - Put a Fire Crystal in your shop and price it at 1mp. Spring is here - Go to the pet profile of an orange kidlet - try MediumWell. Valentine - Take a photo at Lush Lake Photo Booth of a Valentine pet. King Baspinar - Refresh at the Loyalty Prizes page at Baspinar Castle. Digital Fairy - Refresh at the Digital Minipets page at Minipet Island. RIP PROMOTE MARAPETS The old, closed Promote Marapets feature has been closed and has retired for good now. Referrals.jpg RIP DOLL MAKER The Doll Maker has been removed and replaced with Change Gender feature. DollMaker.png R.I.P MARAUPLOADS The FREE Marapets Image Uploads Service (see Sindi) has been discontinued. Marapets simply outgrew the service, it became too expensive and unsustainable for them to provide a reliable and free image upload service to the number of players they have. Marapets will be making changes to the site soon, allowing you to use images from other sites. They are sorry for the inconvenience caused, but it will give Marapets more revenue and time to spend elsewhere on the site! Marauploadsmain.gif LIST OF REMOVED FLASH GAMES *February 27th 2014 - Sokoban *November 3rd 2013 - Thunder Cards, 3some, Card Raider and Uno - they had problems sending score. *August 7th 2006 - Fropa Attack and Baterminator replaced Fish Food and Bombs Are Us. *August 5th 2006 - Whack an Azul has replaced the Whack a Penguin game. *August 2nd 2006 - Football has replaced Quick Shot. *July 21st 2006 - Fruit Harvest has replaced Plasma V2. GALLERY OF LOST SOUL PICTURES Quest.gif|Elger Quest Queen_eleka.gif|Queen Eleka locked up after the 2007 Minipet Island War Aquarium.jpg|Jenoan Aquarium farm.jpg|Farm Quest Leprechaun.gif|Leprechaun Quest Garage.jpg|Garage Quest Snowman.jpg|Snowman of Biala Mountain Attic.jpg|The Attic DollMaker.png|The Old Doll Maker Wardrobe.gif|The Wardrobe Gobble underwater.gif|Gobble, Gobble, Gobble! Gobble yellow.gif|Gobble, Gobble, Gobble! Gobble black.gif|Gobble, Gobble, Gobble! Gobble red.gif|Gobble, Gobble, Gobble! Old red murfin.gif|Old red Murfin Old yellow murfin.gif|Old yellow Murfin Old purple murfin.gif|Old purple Murfin Old pink murfin.gif|Old pink Murfin Old green murfin.gif|Old green Murfin Old blue murfin.gif|Old blue Murfin Candyland(old).jpg|Old Candyland OLD-enpiahdigital.jpg|Ziranek in its glory days! OLD-dukkatown.jpg|The Old Town of Dukka Town OLDwinterlayout.gif|Marapets Winter Logo Potofgold.png|Another Old Pot of Gold Photos OLDstocks.jpg|The Old Exterior of the Stock Market OldKingBaspinar.jpg|Inside Baspinar's Castle before the old king died OLDlottery.jpg|The Old Exterior of the Lottery game OLD-slaterpark.jpg|The Old Slater Park Lushlake(old).jpg|Lush Lake before the Lush Lake Goals Kidlet arrived Candy old.jpg|Another Old Candyland Photo OLDclubs.jpg|The Old Clubshouse OldMarapets.jpg|Old Marada OLD king vacant throneplot1.gif|When the King disappeared... Old king.png|The Old King Baspinar Renat yellow.gif|lost soul renat: yellow Renat white.gif|lost soul renat: white Renat royal.gif|lost soul renat: royal Renat red.gif|lost soul renat: red Renat pink.gif|lost soul renat: pink Renat orange.gif|lost soul renat: orange Renat green.gif|lost soul renat: green Renat blue.gif|Old Blue Renat Emailknutt.gif|The Maramail Knutt Error Knutt.jpg|The Server Error Knutt Daisy yellow.gif|lost soul daisy: yellow Daisy green.gif|lost soul daisy: green Daisy blue.gif|Old Blue Daisy Doyle angel.gif|Angel Doyle Gonk yellow.gif|Yellow Gonk Jessup battle pink left.gif|Jessup battle pose Kronk halloween.gif Kronk prison.gif Kronk red.gif Kronk black.gif Kronk snow.gif Kronk yellow.gif Kronk devil.gif Kronk green.gif Kronk blue.gif Emo Kronk.jpg LeidoYellow(2)August10-2004.jpg|Original Yellow Leido LeidoRed(2)August10-2004.jpg|Original Red Leido LeidoGreen(2)August10-2004.jpg|Original Green Leido LeidoBlue(2)August10-2004.jpg|Original Blue Leido Reese leprechaun.gif|Leprechaun Reese (replaced by the green version) Tantua wizard.gif|lost soul tantua: wizard Tantua snow.gif|lost soul tantua: snow MARAPET(1ST)YELLOWUSHUNDA.jpg|lost soul Ushunda: yellow MARAPET(1ST)REDUSHUNDA.jpg|lost soul ushunda: red MARAPET(1ST)GREENUSHUNDA.jpg|lost soul ushunda: green MARAPET(1ST)BLUEUSHUNDA.jpg|Old Blue Ushunda Zetlian yellow.gif|Old Zetlian Zoosh blue.gif|Old Blue Zoosh Grint pink sick.gif|Sick Grint Books.jpg|Books Shop Bakery.jpg|The Bakery Shopkeeper before she changed color Balloons.jpg|The Old Balloon Shopkeeper SlaterParkBalloonParty.gif|A Balloon Lati Marapet Cds.jpg|The CDs Shopkeeper before he was replaced by a Space Azul Computer.gif|The Computer Parts Shop geek before the corruption of the Snowman The shop owner.png|The Costumes Shop before the Balloon Marapets were updated Shopsearch.jpg|The Shop Search Phanty before he was replaced by a Nimble with a telescope Banner shopsearch.gif|The Old Shop Search Banner Usershop.gif|The Old Your Shop Marapets Dvds.jpg|The Old DVD Shopkeeper before he was replaced by a Digital Huthiq Eyemakeup.gif|The Eye Make Up Shopkeeper before she was replaced by a very glamorous Azul Giant flowers.jpg|The Giant Flowers Shopkeeper before she changed costumes Flowers.jpg|The Flowers Shopkeeper before she was replaced by a Bug Phanty Frozenfoods.jpg|The Old Frozen Foods Shopkeeper before he was updated Maraqua-Frozen May 20th 2004.jpg|Maraqua Giant fruit.jpg|The old Giant Fruits Shop before he was updated Icecream.jpg|The Ice Cream Shopkeeper before he was replaced by a Snow Newth PetChoices.png|The Old Create a Pet GamesJewels1.png|One of the Marapets Flash Games before they were replaced by Marapets versions Jewellery.gif|The Old Jewellery Shopkeeper before she was replaced by a Pirate Basil Meats.jpg|The Gourmet Meat Shopkeeper before he was updated into a more scarier version to most Maradans Instruments.jpg|The Musical Instruments Shopkeeper before he was replaced by a Pirate Zoosh Pirateship.gif|The Pirate Ship before it was updated Pizza.jpg|The Pizza Shopkeeper before he was turned into a delivery Rofling Potions.jpg|The Potions Shopkeeper before his spell book appeared Paintpots.jpg|The Old Paint Cans Shopkeepers before they were replaced by a Splatter Zoink Recycle.gif|The Recycling Centre Quell before he changed color Restaurant.jpg|The Restaurant Zetlian before she was updated Stamps.gif|The Stamps Album before the door was replaced by a stamp-licking Renat Toys.jpg|The Toys Shopkeeper before she was replaced by a Toddler Basil Fishing Treasure Map.jpg|The Old Fishing Map3.jpg Map.png Maradamap.jpg|Another Old Marada Photo (note that cloud directly above the City of Marada is Nimbus) CloudMap w clouds 2.png|The Nimbus map before the Cloud Nine Marapets showed up Woods2map2006.jpg WoodsOriginalmap2005.jpg OLD-space map.jpg|The Old Planet Enpiah map Maps.gif|The Old Treasure Maps Shopkeeper before he was replaced by a Native Dakota News cityplot.jpg|The City of Marada during the City of Marada Recession Mara news.gif|The "fake" marriage of King Baspinar and Queen Eleka Side news.png Leido-News-June30th-2004.jpg Newspapers.jpg|The Newspaper stand before the Zetzilla attack KamilahDesert News.jpg Portal.png Portal.jpg|The Portal before the day the Monster Costume automatically retired Potofgold.png|Pot of Gold Fishing.png Fishing.jpg|Rupert the Feliz before he was replaced by Newpurt the Newth Gumball.png Gumball.jpg|The Old Gumball Machine Gumballs Sample.png|The Gumballs before they were updated Lottery.png Lottery.gif|The Old Lottery Game Candytreebutton.jpg Candyland(old).jpg Candy old.jpg Candyland numbered.jpg Candytree.jpg|The old Candy Tree Sultan.gif|The Sultan during the contest Elitegym.png|The Elite Gym before it was updated Gym.png|The Minipet Island Gym before it was updated MaradaSchool.jpg|The old Exterior of the School School.jpg|City of Marada School Noitems.jpg|The old Inventory Dakota Healingpit.jpg|Pleon's Healing Bubble Pit login (1).gif|The old Login Sindi Error poera.jpg|The old Server Error Poera Jobcentre.jpg|Job Centre Desert3.jpg Desert.jpg Haunted_wood.png|Undying Woods CrystalsSample.png|Example of some of the crystals from the Elger Quest Bark_gift.gif|Trash Heap Giftbox Lowlyhood2.jpg|Lowlyhood Boulevard Service_darkblue.gif|Photo Parlour Giftbox Service orange.gif|Ice Caves Giftbox Service red.gif|Clothing Rack Giftbox Category:Worlds Category:Places Category:Dolls Category:Shops Category:Main Pages Category:Gaming Category:Games